


Letters From Afar (Mandarin translation)

by LifesWalkingShadow, RyanTyler2294



Series: 筆友 [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifesWalkingShadow/pseuds/LifesWalkingShadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: 布魯斯有了一個筆友。但他對此並不感到興奮，也沒有想要回信的念頭。不管怎樣，他和這個小孩都不可能成為朋友的。Mandarin Translation.The original work belongs to RyanTyler2294.https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179812/chapters/20835634





	1. 第一章：我不想

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyanTyler2294](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布魯斯先收到了信，但他並不打算回覆。

 

 

布魯斯是個天生就熱愛冒險的孩子：他喜歡健行或者在後院玩耍。對他這個年紀來說，這世界似乎過於廣大了。他想要知道任何事情、親眼看見所有事情！對他來說，他總是沒有足夠的時間去做所有他想做的事！

 

但在他父母親去世後，他的生命就這麼停止了。他甚至不想要離開他的房間。最一開始，阿福隨這男孩所欲。對於這年紀的孩子來說，哀悼的過程可能會非常長久。再加上他所受到的創傷，勢必要花上一段時間才能返回原本的生活。

 

阿福試著讓布魯斯在家裡生活。他把食物帶到布魯斯房間去，確保男孩洗漱自己。當他自己做完所有雜務之後，他會到男孩的房間裡，坐在一旁唸書給他聽。大概花了一週時間，布魯斯才開始講話；再一個月後，他才離開了他的房間。

 

阿福曾經希望當新學期開始時，布魯斯就已經準備好離開宅邸了。

 

但這並沒有發生。

 

布魯斯並不是那種會哭鬧、耍脾氣的孩子，但當阿福告知他要去上學時，他崩潰地哭了，而這就是為什麼他最後在家接受教育。對阿福來說，他並不需要花太多的時間教導布魯斯。布魯斯在每一門學科都表現得出類拔萃，而自主學習更能讓他能採用自己的步調，他很快地就超越他既有年紀的程度。

 

即使如此，他還是無法與他年齡相仿的孩子共處。男孩沒有任何的朋友。當阿福建議一個玩伴或者同伴時，他總是說他不需要任何人。

 

因為如此，阿福只好用自己的手段了。雖然這仍然花了他一點工夫，但當當地小學提供筆友計劃時，他還是設法填上了布魯斯的名字。

 

「你要寫信給他們。」他向布魯斯解釋道。

 

「我為什麼要這麼做？」

 

「這樣你就有機會和跟你過著不同生活的人談天。你或許會交上幾個朋友。」

 

「我並不想要。」

 

「但他已經寫信給你了。」阿福把信封遞給他。「不回信是很不禮貌的。」

 

布魯斯皺了皺眉，但還是拿走了信封並拆了開來。

 

 

> 親愛的布魯斯
> 
>  
> 
>  我的名字是克拉克。我住在坎薩斯一個叫斯莫維爾的小鎮。我們家的房子在農場旁邊，我每天都會幫我家人做一些農場雜事，大多是幫忙照顧雞或牛。有時候爸會讓我開拖拉機。大部分的早晨，我會幫忙收集雞蛋還有擠牛奶，而當農忙時期我甚至會向學校請假幾週。對我來說最困難的地方就是要很早起床。
> 
>   
> 
> 我的學校在小鎮中心，從我家農場到學校要開很久的車，所以媽除了幫我準備午餐外還會給我點點心。有時候爸會開車帶我到鎮上購物，如果我那天夠幸運的話，他會讓我買一兩本漫畫，你也有看漫畫嗎？
> 
>  
> 
>  我是鎮上的棒球隊的一員，但我必須要非常專注才能好好打球，所以大多數的時間我並沒有玩得很好，我總是候補打擊席的最後一個，幾乎沒什麼機會到外野去，但我依舊很享受和我朋友一起玩的時光。
> 
>   
> 
> 你住的地方是什麼樣子？你喜歡運動嗎？你的嗜好是什麼？
> 
>  
> 
>  我很期待你的回信。
> 
>    
> 
>                                           克拉克．肯特

 

  

在把信折好放進信封袋並放到抽屜前，布魯斯總共讀了三次。他知道筆友計畫只是一個學校作業而已：這個叫肯特的根本不想認識他，只是想要在完成作業的同時也得到一個好成績。

 

「只是回信而已，」阿福說道，溫柔地把手放在布魯斯的肩上，男孩抬頭看他的同時，從皺眉漸漸變成了噘嘴「就試著寫看看，看你喜不喜歡。如果你不喜歡就算了，但我認為你該嘗試看看。」

 

「或許，」布魯斯移開視線，他腦中有了一些想法「晚餐什麼時候會好？」

 

「再一下就好了，」阿福說道「如果你需要的話，我可以幫你看看你寫了什麼。」他在離開前留了張紙條，以確保布魯斯會考慮寫信這件事。他知道他不能逼布魯斯做任何事情，他只希望布魯斯能透過這次機會和他人談話。

 

但布魯斯很固執。接下來的幾週，他都不願靠近紙或筆，當阿福問他是否在寫草稿時，他就立刻轉移話題。阿福也不再提這件事，因為他發現布魯斯躲在大宅的陰影中悶悶不樂，而這讓他擔心布魯斯會再次把自己鎖在房間裡。

 

「我不會寫的，」最後布魯斯這麼說道「我不想和一個住在鄉下、想要在語文課得到A的奇怪小孩講話。」

 

阿福點了點頭，並告訴他這沒關係的。而他的下一步就是致力於洗腦布魯斯去和他人交際，或許他該試試看為布魯斯找個玩伴。一定會有和布魯斯年紀相仿的孩子也想要認識布魯斯，唯一的問題就是布魯斯想不想要和他們在一起。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 第一章有那麼點短，但之後會補上的。我已經把這故事寫完了，只差最後幾章有些需要修改的地方，希望你們可以看到最後。告訴我你們的想法吧^^
> 
> 譯者的話：  
> 這是我第一篇譯文，雖然我是中英文專業，但翻譯實在不是我的強項，希望大家能喜歡這篇文章，也可以直接去原作者那留言或kudos，作者的英文相當平易近人 : )  
> 這一篇的克拉克和布魯斯可愛到我分分秒秒都想打滾，而且只會越來越可愛，好想揉抱他們XD  
> 都不和人相處的布魯斯有種本蝙既視感XDDD阿福爺爺心好累XD  
> 總共十章，爭取十二月底完成。


	2. 第二章：等待

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克滿腹期待地等待筆友的回信。但他開始認為布魯斯並不喜歡他。
> 
> Mandarin Translation.  
> The original work belongs to RyanTyler2294.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179812/chapters/20835634

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者小記：現在讓我們從克拉克的角度來看這件事！

 

克拉克在座位上看著其他小孩從老師那裡領取他們筆友寄來的信。除了他以外全部的人。這已經是他們第二次收到回信了，所以他的處境也更加困窘。當所有人都在課堂上思考回信內容的同時，克拉克只能做語文課本裡的習題。

 

他曾經希望布魯斯只是需要多一點時間回信給他而已，但這份寄望大概只維持了一個月。他的老師給了他一個略帶抱歉的微笑。寫習題的時候，他試圖只專注在鉛筆書寫在紙上的沙沙聲，他一點都不想聽到其他的同學熱烈討論筆友的事情。

 

拉娜和彼得在這件事上對他相當和善。拉娜堅持布魯斯只是需要花比較多時間寫信而已，所以一不小心就過了截止時間。彼得對此搖了搖頭，認為這只是因為克拉克不夠走運，他們彼此的信都在運送過程中被弄丟了。克拉克相當感謝他們的打氣。

 

「這也不是那麼重要，」克拉克聳聳肩「這只不過是語文課的計畫而已，對下個學年沒有影響。」

 

「不回信真的很失禮。」拉娜埋怨道「他至少要寫一封信告訴你他不打算…」

 

「這違背了筆友計畫的重點了，」彼得插嘴道。

 

「什麼重點？」拉娜在在胸前交叉了手臂，等著彼得解釋。

 

「他或許是那種不做作業的壞孩子，」彼得解釋道「他才不會寫封信說『嘿，我才不會回信』，對他來說這只是個作業而已，就算他不做也沒什麼。」

 

 

拉娜像是想要對此發表些什麼，但她只是哼了一聲，選擇什麼都不說。克拉克盯著地板，表現得像是在沉思。彼得說的確實有道理，但他依舊希望布魯斯有別的原因。或許布魯斯不小心寫錯地址了，收到信的那個人或許還想著這個叫布魯斯的小子幹嘛寫信來啊？或者更糟的是：克拉克最一開始就寫錯地址了！

 

如果布魯斯也在苦苦等著克拉克的信怎麼辦？克拉克突然感到沉重，他開始回想當初到底在信封上寫了什麼。當他寄出那封信的時候，老師還在旁邊再次確認他沒有寫錯地址。所有的同學都是把信寄到對方的學校，但布魯斯是『特別的案例』，只有他的信是寄到家裡的。這個地址和老師寫在白板上的學校地址完全不同，他當初還有確認老師給他的地址和他寫在信封上的是否相同。在他印象中他並沒有寫錯地址。

 

所以只可能是布魯斯並不想寫信給他。克拉克邊嘆氣邊走上公車的階梯。這也不是什麼多糟的事情。沒錯，當所有人都拿到信卻只有他沒有的時候是有點奇怪，但他可以撐過去的。

 

「嘿，」他轉頭過去看向坐在他身後、拍了他肩膀的拉娜「如果他不寫給你，那我會寫給你的，好嗎？」

 

「謝謝，拉娜。」

 

「沒錯！」彼得附議到「我們可以編造我們的密碼，然後寄秘密訊息給對方！」

 

克拉克忍不住微笑，他必須承認他真的有很好的朋友。他們是唯二在他打破電影院廁所牆壁後、還肯跟他說話的同年級生。好險那建築物夠老舊，爸才能在和屋主理論時，把這一切推到建築物本身陳舊上。但克拉克知道自己是個怪胎，他和別人的小孩都不一樣。而根據他從爸媽那偷聽到的對話，他可能根本不是個人類。

 

或許這有點自私，但他真的希望布魯斯能夠回信。布魯斯不知道他是誰，也沒聽過他是誰，他不知道他破壞過多少東西、或者他有次不小心燒了玉米田，也不知道他在緊張的時候會漂浮。布魯斯能真的認識他是誰，而不是因為他奇怪的能力而認識他。

 

但這一切都不如他預想那樣。

 

在車子到站後，他向他的朋友道別，並走上那條漫長的公路回家。以今年這個時節來說，玉米似乎長得太高了，但他不會因為玉米遮住他的視線而感到害怕，他已經慢慢習慣了。有時候，他甚至覺得他能在短短了一兩秒內透過玉米田看到他的家，但最終他只把這一切歸咎於他對於那些美好回憶的想像而已。

 

在他終於到家的時候，媽在廚房用鄰居帶給她的蘋果做果醬。對此他有一點感到失望，當他昨天看到那一大堆蘋果時，他以為不久後就能吃到蘋果派了。

 

「嘿，甜心，」媽把剛做好的果醬蓋上蓋子「學校怎麼樣？」

 

「很好。」他把脫下的外套掛在架上。

 

「什麼部分很好？」

 

他一直都很討厭媽這樣問他。除了拉娜和彼得之外，學校沒有任何好的。其他的孩子總是嘲笑他、或者根本不想靠近他。沒有人能和他普普通通相處。彼得很努力地想要幫他，但他也沒辦法幫太多。至於拉娜，她根本就在另一班。學校生活真的糟透了。他一點都不想要去學校。但他不能夠告訴他父母，他知道這會讓他們心碎的。

 

「午餐很好，」他給了媽一個小小的微笑，瑪莎．肯特對此只是揚了揚眉毛，並笑了笑，好像她覺得這只是個小玩笑。

 

「只有午餐嗎？」她又再問了他一次，這次語調帶著點打趣的成份。

 

「沒發生什麼不好的事，所以今天就算是好。」他聳聳了肩。他也沒說謊。至少今天沒有任何孩子對他說任何苛薄的話。他只有在不小心用上超級聽力的時候才會聽到那些苛薄的評論：即使在他特別專注不去使用的時候。有時候真的很難忽略別人到底在講什麼。

 

大部份的討論都是圍繞在克拉克怪到連布魯斯都不想寫信給他。即使他在那麼遠的地方都能感知到克拉克是個怪胎，所以最好的方法就是連信都不要回，就算那意味著他會得到不及格。克拉克試著忽略這些評論，但這些話語仍然啃蝕著他。他只能試著表現出不在乎的樣子。

 

「真的沒別的事了？」瑪莎問道「你往下看了。」

 

克拉克嘆了一口氣，什麼事都瞞不過媽。「我到現在還沒有收到信，所有的同學都收到至少兩封了，而且大家都在寫他們將在這星期五要寄出去的信。」在解釋他的困境時，他沿著餐桌邊坐了下來「只有我一個人沒收到信真的很丟臉。」

 

「我相信布魯斯有他的理由的。」瑪莎也在他旁邊坐下。

 

「我也是一直這樣跟自己講的，但事情一點進展都沒有。我真希望我能知道原因。」

 

「你只需要耐心等待就是了。我確信他至少會回一次的。」她給了他一個保證的微笑。

 

「如果他沒有呢？」

 

「那他一定有他的原因。」她若有所思地回道。即使是她，有時候也很難解釋所有的事情。

 

克拉克試著要起身，但有一隻手放到了他肩上，阻止了他。

 

「我知道你現在一定想著最糟的情況，但克拉克，這一定不是針對你才這樣的。」她揉了揉他的背，但克拉克哼了一口氣，好像一點都不相信這說詞。「或許他只是害羞而已。」

 

「害羞？」

 

「嗯哼，他或許只是因為太害羞了所以才沒回信的。因為我們不知道他到底經歷了些什麼。或許這對他來說是很困難的，或他並不想要一個筆友。我要說的是，並不是因為對象是你他才不寫信的。你是一個好孩子，克拉克，你信裡所寫的內容並不會讓人不想回信給你。你只需要耐心等待。」

 

「我只是…我真的很希望他能回信，這樣我們就能成為朋友或者其他什麼。」要承認他腦中原本的設想真的有點丟人。他不想和別人分享他所設想的一切，但他還是忍不住大聲說出了一小部分。他渴望有另一個朋友，而且他知道這人不可能是鎮上的任何一個人。

 

「我保證你們會一見如故的，一旦他回信給你的話。不過，別讓這件事太過影響你了，甜心。」她親了親他額頭「再多給他一點時間。」

 

「好，」克拉克嘆了口氣「我要回我房間寫我的作業了。」

 

悶悶不樂對這件事一點幫助都沒有。這只不過是一封信而已。就算對方不回信他也不會死，即便他真的很希望對方可以回信。他知道在接下來的時間他都必須要面對無意義的語文作業，但這很簡單，他或許還可以得到一些額外的分數。

 

所以，當所有人都繼續收到回信的同時，他所擁有的只有他的習題。但他不再為此感到那麼苦澀了，他甚至能和彼得還有拉娜聊他們筆友的事情。

 

秋天就這樣過去，不知不覺寒假也來臨了，又有一批回信在班上舉辦聖誕派對時送了過來。但這一次出乎克拉克意料，老師在對他微笑的同時，將一封信放到他桌上。在看到那封信的當下，他抽了一口氣，甚至差點漂了起來。

 

「不可能！」他以為他只是在腦中大喊，但他一定是喊出聲來了，因為彼得回應了他。

 

「就跟你說他會回的。」

 

克拉克知道他這樣一定引來很多注目，但他沒辦法克制自己。他已經等了那麼長一段時間，長到他甚至都放棄去期待任何事情，結果這封信就來了！在他檢查信封的時候，他甚至都沒辦法壓抑他的興奮感。他注意到布魯斯的字跡非常簡潔端正，他的名字被小心地寫在信封正面，而且這封信比他期待的還要重一些。

 

他小心翼翼地打開它。

 

「他寫了什麼？」彼得從他的座位上起來，越過他肩膀看著那封信。

 

「我還沒看，」克拉克終於拿出被彌封的信，並把它攤開。他有點驚訝的發現這不是一般的橫線信紙，而且有著冬日主題邊框的信紙。

 

「彼得，回到你的座位上去。」老師嘆氣道，彼得碎碎念了幾句就隨著老師的吩咐回到座位上。這使得克拉克能夠獨自閱讀這一封信。

 

 

> 親愛的克拉克
> 
> 首先，我對於這麼晚才回信感到很抱歉。我在整理自己的思緒上遇到了些麻煩，因為我想確保我能夠給予你恰當的回應。你的農場生活聽起來相當不錯。開拖拉機感覺相當有趣，阿福絕不可能讓我駕駛的。
> 
> 像你知道的那樣，我的名字是布魯斯‧偉恩。我住在哥譚的市郊，所以附近沒什麼其他建築物或商店。不過進城的距離並不長，並不是完全與世隔絕。我沒有上公立小學，目前來說，我是在家自學，但我下個學年應該要去上私立學校了。
> 
> 從去年的體育課後我沒有玩過任何運動。我最喜歡的運動是足球，我想明年去上私立學校的時候，我應該會加入足球隊。我並沒有很多嗜好，沒有學校作業的時候，我都會待在房裡看書，我特別喜歡懸疑小說。
> 
> 我也同樣喜歡漫畫。《灰幽靈》是我最喜歡的漫畫，我有自他創刊之後的每一本漫畫，還有所有的錄影帶。我也有蒐集公仔還有其他和《灰幽靈》相關的週邊，我甚至還有張灰幽靈演員幫我簽了名的海報。
> 
>                你誠摯的
> 
>                      布魯斯．偉恩
> 
>  
> 
> 附帶一提，信封裡附上的是灰幽靈的吊飾，作為我這麼久才回信給你的致歉禮。

 

克拉克往信封裡看，在底部發現了布魯斯說的東西，他甚至沒辦法壓抑上揚的嘴角。這封信雖然有點短但足夠貼心，而且信中還傳達了更多的東西。

 

他觀察著手裡縮小版的灰幽靈吊飾，比起漫畫版本，這更像是卡通版本。它的樣子更為可愛，而臉和手的地方也被刻劃地較為圓潤。

 

「別忘了，」當放學鐘響時，老師的聲音在一片鬧哄哄中響起「假期結束前，記得為你們的下封信打好草稿，我們會在課堂上做訂正。」

 

克拉克決定他一到家就要開始打草稿。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 我上傳了兩章，這樣感覺起來才不像是我太小氣LOL  
> 告訴我你們怎麼想。  
> 譯者的話：  
> 克拉克這小可愛，心疼他心疼得心顫QQ  
> 這文真的可愛到很想趕快翻完，可惜上班能摸魚的時間太少，希望老闆永遠都不要進公司XDD


	3. 第三章：期盼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布魯斯終於決定在寒假開始前寄出回信。在他等待來信的同時，阿福幫助他整理他的思緒以及度過聖誕節。
> 
> Mandarin Translation.   
> This work belongs to RyanTyler2294.

即使把信投入了信箱，布魯斯還是很緊張：他足足花了兩個月才下定決定要回信。並不是因為有什麼特別的原因，他告訴自己，但待在大宅裡的時間遠比他想像中的漫長。即使有阿福的陪伴，他還是感到寂寞。

 

他把克拉克的信拿出來重讀了幾次，有鑑於他不斷攤開又折起，信件的摺痕處已經有點被撕裂了。有時候，他會想像如果他回信給這個小孩的話會怎麼樣。他想著或許他們會透過文字而成為好友，但這一點都不重要，因為一旦假期結束，他們也不會再通信了。嘗試寫信什麼的根本沒有意義。

 

但是，他仍一直想著這件事情。他甚至記得信裡的每一個字。他覺得他在克拉克潦草的書寫中找到一絲安慰。他可以看出克拉克試著想要寫整齊，但因為太興奮了所以越寫越潦草。他一定是滿懷熱情地寫這封信。或是，他也希望能透過這封信獲得某種形式的友誼。

 

或是這就是另一件讓布魯斯留心的事？克拉克沒有提到他是否有朋友。但也可能因為這是第一封信，所以他沒有說太多。又或許，他也和布魯斯一樣寂寞？

 

這念頭揮之不去了好幾週。他完全不知道這人是誰，但他開始對自己讓他乾等感到愧疚。每當他有這個想法時，他總會想到在這諾大的宅子裡，除了他和阿福之外一個人也沒有。沒有任何一個親戚想要收養他，也沒有任何他父母親的朋友來看看他過得怎麼樣。只有阿福陪在他身邊，但就算是阿福也不可能永遠陪伴他。他很確信阿福會在他18歲生日的那天就離他遠去，這樣他就再也不用替布魯斯善後任何事情了。

 

因為如此，他才提起紙筆開始寫信。他想要讓這封信盡可能簡單。他決定在他寄出前至少要先擬出一份草稿，但他也不知道如果信裡有拼字之類的錯誤該怎麼辦。每一次他重擬的草稿都比之前的還要長。

 

為了回應克拉克提到的漫畫話題，他也寫上了他的灰幽靈收藏。他有點好奇克拉克的反應會是什麼。大多數和他同齡的人都是因為電視劇才知道灰幽靈的。但如果克拉克有收集漫畫的嗜好，或許他會知道更多。他越想越感到一股喜愛之情在他胸中燃起。

 

他把終稿交給阿福，讓他看看是否哪裡需要修改。他可以看出阿福對於他終於要回信這件事感到很高興，但他也很高興阿福並沒有很明確地表現出來。他指出一些需要修改的地方，便把信紙遞給布魯斯。

 

「你會想用比較正式的紙書寫嗎？」阿福問他。「我認為這正合適。」 

 

「可能吧，」布魯斯聳了聳肩，「但不要太花俏的。我不想要它看起來…你懂。」

 

「恐怕我不知道你在想哪一個字詞，少爺。但我很確信我能找到一些符合你期望的。」

 

布魯斯最後選擇了有著雪花邊框的淡藍色信紙。他帶了幾張回到自己房裡，並在謄字前小心翼翼地攤平信紙。在一切都讓他感到滿意之後，他把信折了起來放進阿福給他的信封裡。

 

在他尋找郵票的時候，他突然看到了他其中一個灰幽靈吊飾。這個吊飾是特別用來繫在後背包上的。他把吊飾拿著手上看了幾秒，接著便把它放進信封裡，並在彌封前在信的最後加上了一句。

 

最後，他終於把信彌封，並在正面寫上了地址。

 

「我想要親自寄出這封信。」布魯斯把信封拿給阿福看，男人對著他微笑，請他給他點拿上大衣的時間，並且花了五分鐘的時間確保布魯斯穿得足夠暖活。

 

布魯斯到現在都還記得他站在哥譚郵局前，他的呼氣因為寒冷慢慢變得肉眼可見。他把郵筒的門檔掀開，這樣他就能看到他的信座落在信堆的最上面。但他又再次懷疑自己這個決定。如果克拉克根本不想和他來往怎麼辦，但他一點都不會怪那男孩。

 

「我很確信他會喜歡你的。」在他猶豫的時候，阿福對他微笑。布魯斯皺了皺眉並抬頭看向阿福。成年人永遠覺得自己知道最多，但那些話確實有起到安慰的作用。不過布魯斯明白現實是怎樣，也知道其所帶來的風險。但他也同樣知道，什麼都不做就無法改變任何事情。所以，即使這一切和他的最佳判斷背道而馳，他還是把信投了進去。

 

「你覺得要花多少時間才會寄到？」在布魯斯將手伸給阿福前，他問道。和他同齡的孩子大多數都不喜歡和他們的監護人牽手，但布魯斯知道牽手的目的。因為綁匪曾想要把他從阿福身邊帶走，要不是阿福奮勇反擊，他早就被帶走了。他的贖金可是相當高的。

 

「幾個星期，」阿福承諾道「我確信你會在一個月內得到他的回信的。」

 

接下來的一個月他都在等待中渡過。時間已經快要接近12月底了，阿福用燈飾和浮誇的聖誕裝飾妝點宅邸，松樹已經被放置在客廳了，但還沒有任何裝飾在上面。

 

「你會來幫我嗎？」阿福往上看著在二樓盯著他看的布魯斯，「我們一起的話，可以在一個小時內把這些都裝飾完。」

 

「重點是什麼？」布魯斯悶悶不樂地回道。他依舊待在原地。他沒有任何想要裝飾大宅的計劃。他現在所能想到的，只有以前他們四個人如何裝飾大宅的時光，媽一直以來都是那個解開燈線的人，而爸是薑餅裝飾之王。

 

像這樣的時刻他特別想念他的雙親。在感恩節的時候，阿福已經盡可能地把他哄出房門，但他仍拒絕吃任何管家呈給他的菜餚。阿福並沒有因此而吼他，取而代之地，他帶上了牛奶和花生果醬三明治給他。他們一起坐在布魯斯的房裡，在沉默中享用這份餐點。

 

「我也還沒準備好面對這些，」阿福對他說，「節慶變得再也不一樣了，但是，我認為我們可以建立我們自己的傳統。我知道湯瑪斯老爺和瑪莎夫人不會希望我們因為沒辦法享受節日而難過的。」

 

在阿福說話的時候，布魯斯並沒有看著他。

 

「我知道的，布魯斯少爺，但我仍要試試看。」阿福總是知道他在想什麼。「我會把這一切準備好，如果你不想要參與的話，我們也可以做點別的事情，但我總是要試看看。」

 

當阿福在客廳裡裝飾的同時，布魯斯因他回憶裡的樣子而陰著臉。他知道管家只能自己準備這一切，但他把所有東西都放錯位子了。媽媽在節日時總有安排這一切的方法，所有東西都有自己的位子，也會被放在該放的地方。

 

「這是錯的，」布魯斯從樓梯上走下來。「它們都沒在對的位子上。」

 

「那是在哪裡？」在布魯斯撿起一個圍欄裝飾並放在聖誕樹下正確位子時，阿福疑惑地問道。他讓自己忙碌地把所有東西歸到原位，阿福則負責把燈飾掛到樹上，在這過程中，聖誕歌曲也響起了。

 

這很好。儘管他父母親的缺席，他還是有辦法享受這個節日。但等到他最喜歡的歌曲播出時，他發現眼淚已經盈滿眼眶。他甚至還記得過去他母親如何和他在客廳裡跳舞，並把他交給他父親，讓父親帶著他跟隨節奏旋轉。

 

他抹了抹臉，試著不要哭出來，但阿福已經在那裡了。他把男孩拉進懷裡，並給了他一段時間讓他恢復自己。

 

在聖誕節的那天他們吃了外賣。因為他們都無法看那些家傳食譜。使用他母親的食譜會帶來過多的回憶。煮飯多半是阿福的工作，但她總是會在節日時下廚。他的父親則會負責甜點。

 

布魯斯發現他沒辦法拆開他的禮物，那些禮物就在那一直放到過年。最後，他還是有把那些禮物帶回房間，但把它們放到衣櫃的底層。他知道阿福會希望看著他拆開這些禮物，但他沒辦法這麼做。

 

他因為節日的遺憾而忽略了克拉克的信這件事。已經過了一個月了，但仍然沒有克拉克的消息。即使郵差已經離開了，他仍然會一直確認信箱。等回信這件事真的很難熬。他擔心克拉克可能不會回信了。在他每次看信箱的時候，他都會嘆一口氣。現世報不會放過他的。

 

在他做完作業後，阿福時常帶一些事情給他做，好讓他分散注意力。他對這些事情並不都抱有期待。而在寒冷的現在，為了保持溫暖，他發現自己穿了越來越多層的衣服。

 

今天有點不同。他們正往排隊的人潮走去，人多到布魯斯不得不僅握阿福的手，直到他們走得夠近了，布魯斯才知道他們在排什麼。

 

「溜冰？」布魯斯抬頭看向阿福。「我從沒溜過。」

 

「每件事情都會有第一次，布魯斯少爺。」管家在幫他綁好滑冰鞋時這麼說道。

 

「我可能會滑到。」

 

「你甚至還沒在冰上呢。」儘管布魯斯陰著一張臉，阿福還是笑道「先讓你知道一件事，我在滑冰上相當穩健，我保證你跌倒的時候會接住你的。」

 

「我逃不了這個對吧。」

 

「你可以試試看，」阿福幫助他站直。「你或許會喜歡呢。」

 

「又不是說這對未來有什麼重要用途。」

 

「誰知道呢，說不定有天你會帶你喜歡的女孩來這裡。這可是個約會的好去處。」

 

「這不會發生的。」布魯斯噘著嘴說。

 

「你現在是這麼說，但這會變的。」

 

布魯斯一點都不擅長溜冰。他之所以還能用兩腿站在冰上都是因為阿福緊緊扶著他，但他仍舊從中找到了樂趣。當晚的重頭戲在他終於能夠自己滑出直線。在整個過程中阿福都在一旁鼓勵他，並在他快要跌倒的時候抓住他。

 

「現在看起來沒那麼壞了吧？」阿福對他微笑。

 

「這很有趣。」

 

他在學習溜冰上簡直耗盡了所有力氣，以至於到家的時候整個人都累趴了，他肚裡都是暖暖的熱巧克力。有鑑於他這麼地疲累，阿福乾脆讓他睡過早課。下午的時候，阿福用一頓輕食迎接他。

 

「這是給你的。」阿福遞給他一封信。

 

布魯斯感覺他的心臟要從胸口跳出來了。顯示在信封上的是克拉克獨特的字跡。他真的回信了！他拿起拆信刀，並且溫柔地切開信封頂部，這樣一來他就能拿出放在裡頭的信了。

 

 

 

> 親愛的布魯斯
> 
>  
> 
> 謝謝你給我的吊飾，我把他別在我的後背包上了。我們班的所有人都覺得那很酷。關於你花了一段時間才回信這點，我覺得沒關係，我很高興知道你現在沒問題了。
> 
>  
> 
> 我希望當你申請足球隊時一切順利，就是你成的時候記得讓我知道。
> 
>  
> 
> 我也同樣喜歡灰幽靈系列，但我只有幾期而已，所以這讓我很難跟得上故事劇情，不過我用電視劇彌補了這一點。電視劇有時候仍會在坎薩斯播出。我一直都覺得沒有任何超能力的英雄很酷！這有點讓我想到還沒注射血清前的美國隊長，他那時總是用上比較多偵探技巧。
> 
>  
> 
> 還有，節日快樂！你寒假怎麼過的？我們相當幸運，這個冬天並沒有很寒冷，但我們這不太會有很冷的時候，我想能過上一個白色聖誕節一定相當不錯。
> 
>  
> 
> 我幫爸媽一起準備聖誕晚餐，有一些親戚也來了，對我來說這蠻好的。雖然因為我是家族中最年輕的小孩，沒什麼人和我聊天，不過能夠聚在一起還是很棒。
> 
>  
> 
> 剩下的假期我都在整理我家的農地，我們差不多要過完冬天最糟的時刻了，所以我們要準備開始翻土了，這樣土壤才不失去養分。
> 
>  
> 
> 除此之外，沒有發生什麼事情。寒假過完後又要迎來新的學期了。這其實有點無聊。但我的朋友彼得和我同一班，所以事情也不是那麼壞。
> 
>  
> 
> 迫不及待聽到你的消息啦。
> 
>  
> 
> 克拉克·肯特

                      

 

布魯斯對這封信的感覺有點複雜。他會寫信給克拉克其中最主要的原因，是因為他以為克拉克和他一樣寂寞。但看起來克拉克似乎有其他的朋友還是什麼。他不知道自己對於這資訊有什麼感覺。

 

但同時，他很高興男孩喜歡那個吊飾，對於他這麼久才回信也不感到生氣。另一件讓他在意的事情，是克拉克對於他是否參加足球隊的好奇心。在下個學年開始前布魯斯都沒機會去申請呢，但如果他要讓克拉克知道申請的結果，就表示他們到下一年都會一直保持聯絡。

 

他為這個念頭感到緊張、胃也有點翻騰。這是他所想要，但他現在不知道他該怎麼做。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 讓我知道你們怎麼想的！
> 
> 譯者的話：  
> 其中有一段翻到我快哭QQ  
> 唉真希望趕快翻到兩人甜蜜的時候…


	4. 第四章：壓力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克的超能力蜂擁而現，使他陷入無盡的煩惱和痛苦。

有的時候，克拉克會忘記人們是很殘酷的。

 

他剛剛結束和老師討論那封信的時間，她只單純檢查結構和文法而已。因為信件的內容關乎私人，所以老師都會在另一間小教室和他們討論。

 

「我很高興他回信了，」老師帶著欣慰的笑容，「在我看到那一疊中有你的信時，我真的很為你高興。」筆友計劃是有其特殊的系統，通常學生們會在課堂上完成那封信，並且整疊送到對方的學校去。而布魯斯之所以能單獨收到自己的信，是因為他在家自學，所以布魯斯也是用自己的管道寄信。

 

「他只是需要時間整理他的思緒而已。」克拉克邊講邊晃動著他的雙腿，「他感覺人很好。」

 

老師開始大聲朗讀他的信，這樣克拉克就能知道她訂正了哪些錯誤以及訂正原因，老師告訴他至少寫幾個直接問句給布魯斯，這樣他才有東西可以回覆。

 

在回教室的途中，他仍感到輕飄飄。他立刻著手進行老師建議他改掉的部分，並把它寫在另一張紙上。他要確保這封信是完美的。他已經花上一整個寒假寫他的初稿，而他已經迫不及待要在這個周末前把信寄出去了。

 

他是那麼地高興，甚至完全不在意其他同學在他背後議論紛紛，即使他們根本不知道克拉克聽得到。

 

當他走向他的櫃子時，他發現櫃子是敞開的。雖然他的後背包還在裡面，但克拉克還是快速地檢查了他的物品。他的心臟在發現布魯斯送他的灰幽靈吊飾不見的那瞬間暫停了。認知到這件事後，一股慌亂朝他迎來，他再次確認了櫃子底部，搞不好只是掉了而已，但那裡空空如也。

 

在放棄前，他又再次巡視了他的櫃子。或許他是在上學的路上弄丟了？不，他還記得在進教室前他還伸手摸了那個塑膠片，想求個幸運。

 

他轉身，看著他的同學們紛紛要離開學校。他專注在他的超級聽力上，想要知道是否有任何人在討論這件事。如果有人拿走了它，他們八成會在站在附近並且等著看他的反應。但他沒這麼好運。他只聽到一些零碎的對話。大多都是在耳語著他盯著別人看太久了這件事。

 

不管是誰做這件事情，他們都只是因為想對別人殘忍才這麼做的。除此之外他想不到更好的解釋。他的心沉到谷底。他知道他可以把這件事告訴老師，但也知道沒有人會承認的，和老師告狀反而會使他的處境更糟。帶著沉重的心，他穿上了他的外套，把背包掛在肩上，和拉娜與彼得一起走出學校。

 

回家後，他也沒有告訴媽這件事情。他想要假裝這件事情從未發生過。他最後一次提到它，是在寫給布魯斯的回信上，確保他有對此表達感謝之意。

 

他的信在周末寄出，接下來又是另一輪的等待。他猜想布魯斯會不會像上次一樣花很久的時間才回信。但或許他們已經熬過最艱難的部分了，或許下一次回信會快一點。

 

但他沒有太多的時間想這件事情。他已經慢慢無法控制他的超級力量了，而他的X射線也開始來搗亂。這簡直嚇壞他了。當他告訴彼得這件事情時—當然是用一個假設問法—彼得只說了些下流的玩笑，告訴他這樣就能偷看女孩子的裙底風光。但事實和這差了十萬八千里。他能看到的不只是衣服下的皮膚，而是血淋淋的人體內部構造。

 

他完全不知道該怎麼控制這力量，只好向學校請了一週的假，並試著在這段時間好好掌握它。在這段時間，他不斷矯正他的一切舉止，包括如何觸摸、行走，說話，以確保自己不會傷害到任何人。他不能在不傷害別人耳膜的情況大吼，所以即使他感到沮喪，他也沒辦法表達。

 

他希望自己能再有一週的時間去適應，但他沒辦法承擔那麼多堂缺課。他已經漸漸習慣在看到人的時候看到他們的骨骼，雖然有的時候仍把他嚇得半死。他只能依靠他的聽力確認他到底是在和誰說話。

 

他討厭這樣。放學後，他以飛快地速度寫完作業，這樣他才能夠爬上屋頂盯著天空看。那是他唯一能施展X射線的地方，因為天空中沒什麼能讓他看透的。他終於能得到一絲平靜，直到爸叫他進屋前。

 

媽給了他一副眼鏡，希望這能幫助到他。他不確定媽是從哪拿來的，但這確實對他有幫助。他有遠視，如果沒東西檔在他眼前的話，他能看到好幾哩外的東西：問題是他的X射線消除了這些障礙物，導致他沒辦法專注在他眼前的事物上。眼鏡確實有幫助他，即便他還是能看透這些物品。

 

接下來換他的超級聽力了。他現在得不斷從猛然擊向他的眾多聲響中過濾掉他不想聽的。斯莫維爾一直以來都是個安靜的小鎮，接收這麼多的聲音簡直要逼死他了。他可以聽見好幾哩外的聲音，從極為小聲的對話到鉛筆摩擦紙張的聲響。這使得他完全沒法認真上學，回家後，他只能蜷縮在他床上，並試著過濾掉所有的聲音。

 

在他試著接收和過濾這些訊息時，他常會有間歇性的偏頭痛。雖然感覺上不可能，但他真的希望這一切能夠停止。有一天，他突然想到他可以像應付X視線那樣處理他的超級聽力。他試著專注在天空裡的聲音，除了風聲和偶而經過的飛機聲之外，什麼都沒有。在他試了一段時間後，他感覺變好了。

 

彼得得知了他的困境，雖然對整體情況一知半解，但他還是帶了一副耳塞來幫助他。雖然這對克拉克一點幫助也沒有，但他還是很感謝彼得願意嘗試，即使沒有用途他也還是戴上了。在他適應超能力的這段時間，拉娜和彼得一直陪著他。就算他們以為他只是生病了，克拉克還是相當感激他們的陪伴。雖然爸媽只有在他的能力沒那麼有威脅的時候才讓別人靠近他，但他們每天放學後還是都會來探望他。

 

但等到他的熱視線開始呼嘯而出的時候，他便把自己完全孤立了。他把衣櫃檔在房門後，也不讓他的父母上樓。他蜷縮在床上並緊緊閉著自己的雙眼。他可以感受到眼皮下的熱能，並且試著專注好控制它。但在做這件事情的同時，他完全喪失對超級聽力的控制力，這使得他滿腦子又都是成千上萬的聲響。

 

這簡直要把人逼瘋了。完全勢不可擋。

 

他希望這能停止，即使只是幾分鐘都好，都能讓他感到一絲寬慰。他不知道如果繼續這樣下去他該怎麼辦。太多無用的資訊朝他猛然擊來，這使得他承受不間斷的壓力，他必須要不斷確認他的超級力量沒有因此失控。

 

這太過了。

 

在他接下來的人生裡，他都要這樣過活嗎？

 

在他父母親發現門根本沒辦法打開之前，房門上就已留下了幾道抓痕。踹門似乎也沒有任何得幫助。媽吼著要他把門打開。他沒有回應。他已經感覺很糟了，有鑑於他能聽到他父母著急著想要幫忙時的狂亂心跳聲。

 

「你爸已經去拿工具箱了。」媽對著門大吼。

 

大概不到五分鐘的時間，門已經從門框上卸下並被放置在一旁。衣櫃在爸推開的時候發出刺耳的刮地聲。

 

「克拉克！」媽在扯開他的毛毯時仍很激動，但在看到他平安無恙的時候又欣慰地嘆了一口氣。但她仍因為他蜷曲著發抖而憂心。

 

「出了什麼事了，克拉克？」媽問道。他可以感受到他們的手在確認他身上沒有受傷。他知道他們在害怕什麼。他們擔心這可能是某種不知名的外星病毒，而他們也無藥可醫。

 

「克拉克？」現在換爸和他講話了。「如果你不告訴我們發生了什麼，我們是沒辦法幫你的。」

 

如果他們知道的話，他們會明白他們幫不上忙的。即使他被人群所圍繞，他依舊知道他是個孤立的存在。他甚至沒辦法跟旁人解釋他身上發生的一切。抱怨也沒什麼意義，因為根本沒有解決這問題的辦法。

 

「克拉克？」媽比之前還要更憂心。克拉克試著搖頭表達他沒事，但他也知道這不可能有用的。

 

他只需要時間讓這一切過去。只要熱視線消散，他就能控制他的超級聽力。他只需要時間。在他試著冷靜時，他不斷這樣告訴自己。

 

媽盡可能地待在他身邊。但最終，她仍不得不離開去忙農活還有餵養那些動物。她會輕揉他的背，並試圖勸他說話。到某個程度的時候，他們叫來了醫生。這個醫生和克拉克開始展現能力時來看他的醫生一樣。這個人是肯特家的朋友，並且已經發誓過會為克拉克的狀況保密。

 

但一如往常，即使是醫生也不知道哪裡出問題了。

 

「我很抱歉，喬，」醫生說道，「我真的不知道他發生什麼事了。」

 

「沒關係的。謝謝你在這麼短的時間內就來。」爸嘆氣道。「他已經疼痛好幾天了，但我們沒辦法從他那聽來任何一句話。」

 

「我很確定他會沒事的」醫生靜靜地說「看起來像是某種生物突變。」

 

「突變？」 媽的聲音又聽起來很擔憂了。

 

「我們不太確定他到底是什麼。就我們所知，他可能會在青少年期發展，並且轉變成為完全不一樣的形體。」

 

大人們的聲音壓很低，但從他們急促的心跳聲中，克拉克知道他們在擔心什麼。他們擔心在這一切過去後，他會長得完全不像人類。

 

如果他不是那麼努力地在控制他的熱視線，他就能告訴他們發生什麼事，以及他為什麼沒辦法動彈了。

                                           

他花了整整三週的時間才終於能用自己的意念控制他的超能力。他的身體因為一直保持同個姿勢而疼痛，但他設法伸展了他的四肢並坐了起來。他試著將他的超級聽力限制在這個房間裡，這樣一來牆外的聲音就變成了單純的呼嘯聲。有時如果他不小心放了空，會有一些噪音進到他腦裡，但他現在已經能夠比較好地面對這件事了。

 

媽就睡在他床腳邊，而爸則靠著牆坐在地上。他腿上有一本攤開的書，他一定是讀到一半睡著了。克拉克對於自己把家人置於這種處景感到心情很壞。他躺在自己的床上，決定讓他們繼續睡。他不想要他們起來的時候發現他不在旁邊。好險現在是週末，他不需要去學校。他依然有點偏頭痛，要那麼專注在控制上真的很困難。

 

不用多說，爸媽發現他終於能移動的時候簡直欣喜若狂。媽堅持要他吃飯，而克拉克也沒有勇氣告訴媽他不餓。他從來都不。

 

「你已經躺在床上一個月了，」媽邊說邊揉著他的頭髮，「我很高興你終於起來了。」

 

克拉克有點期待他的雙親會在每一次觸碰到他的時候、擁抱他或親吻他，他是對的。他完全被當成一個國王對待。他每次都能吃到他最愛的食物，而且他父母也沒有叫他去做任何事情。但同樣地，他對於讓他們焦急等待這件事感到相當抱歉。

 

他同樣也缺了非常多堂課。彼得和拉娜前來幫助他完成所有的事情，等到他跟上學校進度後，剩下的習題也輕而易舉地解決了。對他來說學校作業總是很簡單。

 

「它們沒你說地那麼難。」在把最後一張作業完成後，克拉克欣慰地嘆了口氣。他可以在星期一時交上去。

 

「我認為這很難，」彼得翻了翻白眼，「我看這表示你可以教我了。」

 

「別那麼苛薄，」拉娜嘆氣道，「他才剛好呢。」

 

「在我看來他再健康不過了。」彼得戳了戳克拉克的臉。

 

「那是因為他有足夠的時間休息。如果你對作業有意見的話，你應該去和老師講。」

 

克拉克安靜地看著他們倆吵來吵去，他們只是想互鬧對方而已，他找不到理由去阻止他們。他滿足地看著他們兩個邊鬧對方邊做鬼臉，直到拉娜先停下。

 

「我差點忘了，」她在後背包裡翻找，「信在你不在的時候送來了。」她拿出一個信封並把它交給克拉克。

 

克拉克無法控制他臉上的笑容。布魯斯的來信比他預想地更快。

 

「謝謝你。」克拉克笑著，並且謹慎地拆開他的信。

 

 

> 親愛的克拉克
> 
>  
> 
> 首先，我很高興你一切都好，也享受了美好的假期。我的假期也同樣美好。
> 
>  
> 
> 大多數的時間我都和我的管家阿福一起。在聖誕節的前幾天，我們一起裝飾了大宅，我也得到了一些禮物。假期中，我第一次嘗試溜冰。一開始我並不想溜，但阿福最終說服我了。我沒有想到我會喜歡，但在幾小時的練習後，我想我溜得相當不錯了。
> 
>  
> 
> 除此之外沒什麼特別的。這裡有點無聊。我必須要參加幾場正式的宴會，雖然有幾個小孩和我差不多年齡，但因為他們都是從市中心過來的，所以我們不怎麼熟。但隨著假期來到了尾聲，沒有太多的宴會需要我參加了。
> 
>  
> 
> 我希望春天能趕快來臨。哥譚的冬天可說是相當地糟。地上已經積了厚厚一層雪了，但氣象播報員說還可能下更多的雪。我希望能趕快變暖。
> 
>  
> 
> 你誠摯地
> 
> 布魯斯

 

 

克拉克快速地讀完這封信，比他以往快地多，大概只花了幾秒鐘的時間他就看完整封信了。一般來說，他會擔心這用上了他的超能力，但經過一個月的奮鬥後，他已經不太在乎了。他有速讀的能力又怎樣？只要是他不需要花時間控制的，他就覺得無所謂了。

 

他更努力在讓自己不要笑得那麼高興。他完全不知道布魯斯長什麼樣子。但這不妨礙他想像布魯斯是如何嘗試他的第一次溜冰。他還記得他第一次穿上直排輪的蠢樣。布魯斯一定也這樣覺得，但不像他，布魯斯似乎溜得還不錯。

 

他有點希望布魯斯就在他身旁，這樣他們之間的對話就不用暫停那麼久了。但這無所謂，他提起他的筆，開始寫信。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 可憐的克拉克，我似乎沒辦法放過他一馬。不過！緊接而來的還多著呢！
> 
> 譯者的話：  
> 克拉克的苦難還沒結束，先給大家做個心理準備。(這章又差點翻哭我，克拉克掙扎那段真的翻得心很累)  
> 這文挺慢熟的，想要看他們倆頻繁互動大概要等到第八章。


	5. 第五章：難言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布魯斯從哈維那得到了些建議，並且接到一通非常重要的來電。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者小記：  
> 這個小系列裡哈維第一次現身！我希望你們會喜歡我所描寫的年輕哈維。

 

布魯斯從未想過筆友計劃能引領他交到他最好的朋友。他每次都很期待克拉克的回信。他還記得第一年的時候，信的內容多少有點尷尬，雖然大多數的內容都相當地友善且健談，但還是有些許地保留。

 

但克拉克總是那麼外放又充滿熱情。他的字跡已經變成幾乎無法閱讀的塗鴉了。信中大多數都在說他過得如何，以及一大堆問題好讓布魯斯在回信時回答。

 

從信的內容看來，克拉克似乎人很好。布魯斯心中有一部分希望他們能夠面對面交談，這樣他就能看著克拉克的臉，也能從他的表情中讀出這些書信往來是不是只是作業而已、或者克拉克也希望能夠從中收穫友誼。但即使他無從得證，布魯斯發現他仍相信克拉克的誠意。

 

克拉克建議他試著和一同參加活動的小孩交談，這樣才不會太過無聊。布魯斯採取了他的建議。阿福對他的改變也感到很高興，因為在那場意外之後，布魯斯都不像以前那樣展現自己了。

 

他開始和一個叫哈維的男孩建立友誼，有時候他也會和另一個男孩—奧立佛—交談，不過他們常常不在國內，他不是那麼常在宴會上看到他。他想這可能是他們家族躲避社交季的手段。

 

哈維人相當好。他邀請布魯斯一起玩過幾次，便馬上就成為朋友了。雖然他們沒有太多相同的興趣，但在一起的時間都很愉快。他們唯一的共同點就是運動，兩個人都想要在今年嘗試加入校隊。布魯斯選擇足球、哈維選擇曲棍球，哈維甚至想要說服他也一起加入。

 

哈維是個很好說話以及好相處的人。布魯斯所認識的少數人中，他是其中一個不會在相處時不斷詢問他的人。哈維相當耐心聆聽，他會聽完布魯斯所說的每一句話。他凝視的目光也相當熱切，這麼說吧，當他們還只是中學生時，哈維就知道如何透過眼簾、用最挑逗人心的方式注視他人。

 

在進入學校數月後，布魯斯終於能向克拉克報告他成功地加入曲棍球校隊了。克拉克透過信件為他喝采，並且告訴布魯斯他在美式足球上的努力。

_「我其實沒那麼擅長，」_ 克拉克寫道。 _「我想他們之所以會讓我加入，只是因為我是班上個頭最大的。」_

 

布魯斯重讀了那部份好幾次。他在想克拉克所說的個頭大，是指他的體重、體型還是身高？但他沒辦法就這麼問他。不過這小線索幫助他更好地形塑克拉克這個人。他想像中的克拉克，是個會在周末不需要忙農活或課後訓練時，拿著漫畫書窩在自己房裡的大塊頭宅男。

 

他邊想像邊微笑。不知道克拉克會不會也用這些信的內容想像他是誰。他希望這個答案是會。即使筆友計劃已經結束了，他們還是持續寫信給對方。這表示了些什麼，對吧？

 

布魯斯不再把信給阿福審閱了，並且對於他所寫下的東西越發誠實。除了克拉克之外沒人能看他的信，所以寫些他不希望讓阿福知道的事情也沒關係。例如，有時放學後，他會和哈維抄小路去公車站，而這是阿福絕對不可能贊同的。回應這件事，克拉克告訴布魯斯，有時候他和他的朋友會去廢棄場那喝上一杯。

 

這部分有點讓布魯斯感到意外。因為克拉克一直以來都顯得很規矩。光是他會未成年飲酒這點…也不是說他對此有些評判或什麼的。他自己也有接觸過酒精。他之所以有所微詞是因為喝酒的那人是克拉克。不過當克拉克跟他說這件事時，他還是很高興，也想要知道更多事情。

 

他相當期待在郵筒中看到克拉克的信。通常他每個月會收到一封，但當克拉克忙碌的時候則會再久一點。當需要採收作物或是翻田的時候，克拉克會花上更久的時間才回信。他的字跡會變得比較大而且潦草，回應通常也會比較簡短。布魯斯能明確地看出在寫這封信的時候，他一定是精疲力盡了。有時候上面還會有些指紋的髒污，這表示克拉克在打理自己之前就寫下了這封信。

 

對布魯斯來說這行為相當感人，因為他自己根本沒法在結束一場練習或比賽後寫信。在他考慮洗澡前，他就會先爬上自己的床，直到第二天起來後他才會開始寫信。

 

布魯斯相當興奮地想要告訴克拉克他們離冠軍賽只差一步，但他在送出這好消息前必須要先等克拉克回信，在那之前，他要確保他在心中已經整理好所有資訊，這樣之後他才能和克拉克說。

 

「下一場比賽我們會把他們打個落花流水！」在進到布魯斯家後，哈維宣布道。哈維已經邀請他去他們家好幾次了，他覺得他也應該久久邀哈維來一次才算禮貌。這慢慢就變成一個固定模式，這一次換布魯斯招待哈維。

 

「上一場我們贏的很險，」布魯斯提醒他，「他們目前為止不是都沒輸嗎？過去這四年他們一場都沒丟掉。」

 

「有點自信，」哈維在門口脫鞋前拍了拍他的背，「誰知道呢，說不定我們就是那個打破他們紀錄的。」

 

「我只是不認為這份自信…」

 

「布魯斯少爺，你有一封信，」在他們上樓前阿福打斷了他們的對話。布魯斯的眼忍不住亮了起來，並問阿福那封信在哪裡。「我把它放在你桌上，」阿福說道，「等會兒我會拿點心上來。」

 

「謝謝，阿福。」他現在走到了哈維前面。布魯斯前往他的書桌，開心地發現那封信就放在他成堆的紙上。在他好不容易把信封撕開後，他笨拙地打開那封信，並且對這封信有好幾頁一點都不感到意外。自筆友計劃結束後，克拉克的信就越寫越長了。和他們一開始寫信相比，他增加了更多自己的逸事還有更多細節。

 

布魯斯個人最喜歡的部分是那些跟隨故事、畫在頁緣的小插圖。第二喜歡的是克拉克有時候會畫上的簡短四格漫畫。他們並非好看的塗鴉，但對布魯斯來說都一樣可愛，甚至讓人珍視。他知道自己是不可能讓任何人看他的塗鴉的，但克拉克毫不在意自己的繪畫技巧，就在信裡畫上並寄來給他。和那些叛逆的小故事一樣，這是信任的象徵。

 

「誰寄來的？」哈維突然越過布魯斯的肩膀看，提醒了他還有人在這裡。布魯斯把信摺好放了回去。為了克拉克的隱私著想，他絕不會讓其他人看這封信。

 

「嗯？喔，嗯，你記得中學時的筆友計劃嗎？」在布魯斯試圖解釋的時候，他感覺到自己雙頰越來越紅了。

 

「你還在寫信給你的筆友？」哈維給了他一個詢問的眼神，他並不是在評判他，但他對於布魯斯的行為感到困惑。「為什麼？」

 

「我們是朋友。」布魯斯的聲音比他自己預想的堅定，但他覺得他必須要捍衛他和克拉克的友誼。因為擔心其他人的反應，他並沒有和別人說這件事，所以通常他在對話中提到克拉克時，他都會說克拉克是他在城外的朋友。

 

「對啊，但是，你們還在用寫信的？」哈維聽起來有點困惑，「為什麼不給他你的號碼然後傳簡訊給他。這樣簡單多了。」

 

現在換布魯斯感到困惑了。為什麼他之前從來沒想過？他對於自己感到惱火以至於都想拿頭撞牆了。取而代之的，他把臉埋到手裡。

 

「是女孩嗎？」哈維問。他的眼睛飄向布魯斯仍拿著信的手，「在阿福提到的時候你相當興奮啊，所以一定是女孩吧。」

 

「不是這樣的。他們住在坎薩斯，所以要花一段時間才會得到回信。有時候要花上好幾個月。」

 

「所以是女孩？」哈維換了換位子，布魯斯慢慢地移動他的手臂，這樣他就可以把信放到身後，保護它。

 

「不。我只是很久沒…」

 

哈維突然朝布魯斯衝過去，早就預料到這件事的布魯斯輕易躲了開來，所以他並不意外哈維最後落在地板上。但哈維反應很快，他讓自己跌倒，這樣他就會處於布魯斯的後方，他立刻站了起來並且抓取布魯斯手中緊抓的信。

 

「你搞什麼啊哈維！」布魯斯舉起了信並拿開它。

 

「讓我看。」哈維堅持道。他現在整個人趴在布魯斯身上，並在兩人胸部相貼時再次嘗試搶信。

 

布魯斯瞪著哈維並努力不讓他碰到手中的信。因為他們相同的重量和對平衡感的缺乏，兩個人在地上滾來又滾去。對於布魯斯的瞪視，哈維用壞笑回應。他的手能伸得比布魯斯更長，根據他的位子，他快要能夠拿到信了，但他沒辦法動彈。最後他停止了微笑，並低頭看著布魯斯。

 

布魯斯發現自己沒辦法說話。他和哈維互相看著對方，而哈維的視線從布魯斯的唇移到他的眼睛。他知道這會導向什麼，但他不敢移動。直到哈維知道自己要做些冒險的事情，壓下身來，鼻子和布魯斯的鼻子相頂。

 

這讓布魯斯感到緊張並且在哈維身下扭動了一下。他知道哈維並不喜歡他，但他們都對這檔事感到好奇。他們有稍微談過這檔事，但都把這當成笑話、不帶貶意的那種。

 

所以當哈維親吻他的時候，布魯斯知道這不過只是兩片肉相貼而已。這只是個實驗，看他到底喜不喜歡這樣。但他在他能給自己答覆前，門口傳來某人清喉嚨的聲音。

 

布魯斯有一部份感到心死了。他知道那是阿福。還會有誰呢？管家給了他一個不帶感情的眼神，就像是他在工作中、或者有旁人在的時候會有的表情。自從布魯斯年紀夠大了之後，他就不再需要阿福無時無刻在公共場合扮演一個監護者了。

 

哈維喃喃著一些類似道歉的話。阿福對此的回應只是他為他們帶來了什麼樣的點心。布魯斯感到一陣放鬆，並以為事情就這樣了。

 

「讓門開著。」阿福在離開前給了他們簡短的警告。

 

「抱歉，」哈維道歉道，「如果我想看那封信，我應該要先問你的。」

 

這不是什麼大事，他朝哈維擺了擺手。這確實不是什麼大事，因為哈維從未想過要再親他。

 

即使如此，還是有件比較好的事情，就是他終於鼓起勇氣在下封信上寫上他的號碼。等待簡直要了他的命。但他沒來由地相信，只要克拉克看到那號碼就會傳簡訊給他。

 

接著有一天他的手機響了。是個他沒存過的號碼，但根據來電顯示這通電話來自於斯莫維爾，坎薩斯。

 

「天…」布魯斯想都沒想就接了起來，「克拉克？」

 

_「布、布魯斯，嘿，是、是我。」_

 

在聽到克拉克聲音的那一刻布魯斯覺得自己都要融化了。那厚重的中西部嗓音不知道對他做了什麼事。親愛的老天，他的胃在翻騰，他不確定要說些什麼。

 

「嘿。」布魯斯發現他笨拙地尋找能說的詞。

 

 _「我打、打錯時、時間了嗎？」_ 克拉克問。他能聽到話筒那頭傳來鍋碗瓢盆碰撞的聲音，以及一男一女說話的聲音。

 

「不，不。沒事的。我只是…你知道的，以為你會寄簡訊給我什麼。」

 

_「喔，我、我沒、沒有手機，所以我、我只能用家裡電話打。」_

 

「沒關係的，」布魯斯抓緊床單。他可以從克拉克粗啞的聲音中聽出他不確定打這通電話是否合適，或許他現在正後悔他打了。「我現在沒有要做啥。怎麼啦？」

 

 _「沒、沒什麼。我只是剛結束比、比賽回家，就看到你的信了。」_ 克拉克嘆了口氣，好像他身陷麻煩中了。 _「然後你的號碼就在、在那，所以我想、想說應該要給你打個電話。」_

 

「比賽怎麼樣？」布魯斯問。問這件事應該不失禮貌。而且他想要繼續他們的對話。他想要聽更多克拉克的聲音。

 

_「還可以。我們輸、輸了所以沒辦法進到冠、冠軍賽。」_

 

「總會有下一次機會的。」布魯斯還是不知道該說什麼。老實說，他從來不擅長講電話。他發現當他沒辦法看著對方表情時，他很難將對話持續下去。所以他才花上那麼多的時間寫信。而在文字裡，他至少能從克拉克的字跡推測他寫信時的情緒。

 

 _「我也是這、這麼說的，不過…」_ 克拉克停頓了一下， _「我只是希望、我們能更進一步。我們的隊、隊伍花了很多時間練習才達到現在的成就。我們還會做一些模擬練習。那、那蠻有趣的。」_

 

「對啊那…」

 

 _「那你最近怎麼樣呢？」_ 克拉克打斷他。

 

「我？沒什麼事。練習還有上學。我沒什麼時間做別的事情。」他試著要笑幾聲。相較於每天日出而起幫忙農活、上學、活動練習，回了家也還是要做一堆事情卻仍保持成績頂尖的克拉克來說，他聽起來是個相當懶散的人

 

這讓他希望他是用寫信的。至少他能有足夠的時間去思考他想說的話，而且在寄出前還能夠修改。他可以讓句子流利通暢，也不用擔心會有什麼錯誤。

 

即使如此，他也沒辦法掛掉電話。克拉克講話有些笨拙和停頓，但他毫不猶豫就能說出來。他是踏出那一步並且打了電話的人。他忍不住讚嘆克拉克的勇敢也震驚於他為何能讓自己如此脆弱。

 

「我、嗯…得掛電話了，阿福在叫我。」最後是布魯斯先退縮了，他沒辦法做到。

 

_「好、好啊，掰。」_

 

「掰。」布魯斯立刻掛上了電話。他用雙手捂住自己的臉。他不該臉紅和感覺輕飄飄的，但他沒法克制。這通電話簡直是災難一場，但他沒辦法忍住微笑。他終於和克拉克講上電話了，還聽到了他的聲音。他的心還在激烈狂跳、胃也好像打結般，他不確定為什麼會這樣，這不過是通電話而已。

 

他往後躺在床上，臉上仍掛著微笑。或許明天他該打過去試試看，希望下次他能做好。他又開始擔心如果他打過去的時候，克拉克還沒回家怎麼辦。但他想要再和克拉克說上話，或許他應該先想好打過去要說些什麼，這樣到時候才不會尷尬。有一部分的他希望克拉克能夠傳簡訊給他，但總會找到解決辦法的。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 我們終於來到一半了，至此之後會越來越好的！相信我！告訴我你們怎麼想的。我愛你們的留言和反應^^
> 
> 譯者的話：  
> 下一章有一部份看得我很難受，所以下一章出來的時間可能要週五了XD  
> 留言我會翻譯好給原作者，喜歡文的話，請盡情稱讚作者吧^^


End file.
